too hot
by anonumos
Summary: Aomine tries to steal Kagami's food. Kuroko frowns at the childishness his precious lights display. Kise suggests a game to stop their fight. And suddenly Kagami finds himself... kissing with Aomine on the kitchen floor.


** © steve einstein**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**too hot**

Definition:

A game where the two players  
kiss without stopping and without touching each other.  
If one player touches the other, s/he loses.  
The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.

#too hot game #can't wait to play with Kise-sama! #don't care who loses anyway  
source: *****

2,489 notes

* * *

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck you guys are doing here?"

Kagami drums his fingers on the table impatiently. He eyes three pairs of colorful eyes sharply. His scalp throbs in anger. It's chilly outside with the blooming flowers catching in the light breeze, yet he feels his living room scorch up with his anger at the presence of these unwanted guests.

"I'm hiding from my fans~" Kise chirps playfully across the table. He slides a box of chocolate to Kagami. "Here, I've got you a Valentine present."

"I don't eat chocolate, they're for pussies," Kagami grumbles, shoving the box back to the blonde. Kise purses his lips and pushes the box to Kuroko instead; at which Kuroko shakes his head. Kise lowers his head in disappointment, drawing a circle on the table. Kagami adds; "Bet it's from your fans too."

"I'm running away from Momoi-san," answers Kuroko suddenly, sitting next to Kagami.

He whirls to his shadow partner. "What?! Why would you—"

"She can't cook for a shit," Aomine butts in, picking at his nails sitting next to Kise. "Last Valentine, Tetsu couldn't stay away from toilet for the whole day because of her chocolate."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko shoots the tanned male a warning look. Aomine holds up his hands in defense, the smirk tugged on his lips. Kagami waves off the silent argument sparking between them.

"Anyway, Kise and Kuroko I can understand. You?" he asks Aomine.

"Uhm… I'm bored…?" Less a statement than a question. Aomine shifts his weight to his palms resting on the floor. He puts on a fake innocent look.

Kagami can feel his veins throbbing violently. "The fuck? Go and bother someone else. No need to come here!"

"Don't wanna, too lazy," Aomine glances around lazily. "What? No tv? What kind of life you're living? How am I supposed to watch porn? I need Mai-chan," he complains.

"You've been here for an hour and you just realize I've got no tv? And fuck no I'm going to let you watch porn here or live here. This is my house, not your bedroom."

"Of course this ain't my bedroom. This is a living room. No one likes to sleep here, on that uncomfortable, limited-space couch," he points rudely across Kagami's shoulder to the couch—Kagami's favorite couch. Kagami glares at him. "If I want to stay the night, I'd take _your_ bedroom."

"What—"

"My apologies, Kagami-kun," Kuroko's soft voice cuts off the squabble effectively. "Aomine-kun has the tendency to rub his whiskers against everything his eyes catch on."

"Again?" Kagami demands an explanation. Even Aomine looks perplexed by Kuroko's answer.

"Like cats," Kise offers, leaning in. "Cats have scent glands at the corner of their mouths, near the whiskers, so Kurokocchi's saying Aominecchi tends to scent-mark everything."

"What? I'm not a cat!" Aomine argues.

Kagami spills out a dark chuckle. "That's very likely him. Good one, Kuroko."

"No, I'm not!"

"Of course you're. Napping for hours, yawn rudely," Kagami starts to count his points with his fingers. "Possessive, arrogant. Love to shove people away but yearn for attention in the same time; that makes two points. Selfish, individualistic, ignorant, steal Sakurai's bento, demand Sakurai to make you bento, too. What else…"

An abrupt movement of Aomine rousing from his seat halts Kagami's rants. The tanned male looks pissed off. Kagami chuckles under his breath. Then, his laughter dies away and his face molds into frown when he spots Aomine rummaging around the refrigerator unceremoniously.

"Hey, the hell you're doing?"

"Food!" comes a muffled reply as Aomine dives into the refrigerator. "You're fucking annoying that my stomach growls hungrily!"

"Or he's looking for a comfortable place to nap? Funny, because cats love boxes or pillows, not refrigerator," Kuroko mutters under his breath. A small smile stretches his thin lips. Kise joins in fishing out his cell to take Aomine's picture. However, Kagami has already on his feet to lash out at Aomine.

He grabs Aomine by the collar to pull away from the refrigerator. "Who gives you permission to steal my food?"

Aomine swings a punch to release himself (which Kagami successfully dodges it, which leads to his freedom). "Who cares about permission? I do what I wanna do, so fuck off if you've got problem with that!"

Angered by Aomine's stupid nonsense reason, Kagami throws a punch. Aomine effortlessly catches it in his hand. Aomine smirks smugly, but he doesn't realize a kick coming in his way until he feels a hard impact on his gut. Sharp pain spreads across his abdomen. Aomine curses under his breath. Kagami snickers.

Gripping on Kagami's fist tighter, Aomine pulls Kagami closer until his head collides with Kagami's nose. Kagami staggers backward a little, groaning painfully. Blood drops off his nose.

Kagami has his hand covered his bleeding nose. "Motherfu—"

Sharp jabs in their ribs have them choked on their breath and retreating away from each other. Kagami and Aomine reflexively hug their body, eyes looking for the culprit. Kuroko appears standing between them with a visible frown on his face.

"You…" they synchronize a seethe.

Kise has perched himself on the kitchen counter near Kuroko (in case those muscular guys decide to attack Kurokocchi), watching those power forward carefully. Kuroko lets out a sigh.

"It breaks my heart to see my precious lights punching each other. You both are grown up boys, please act like one," Kuroko scolds them softly.

"But Bakagami started first!" Aomine points at Kagami. Kagami throws the other male a disbelief look.

He splutters indignantly and incoherently for a moment before clearing his throat. "You blame me? It was you who rummaged around _my_ refrigerator! I wanted to protect my food!"

"You swung a punch first, and you kicked me first!"

Kagami rolls his eyes. "You were too slow to dodge it."

Aomine launches himself to Kagami and grabs Kagami's shirtfront. Kagami grips Aomine's wrist tightly. Their heated gazes are locked. Aomine seethes against Kagami's lips, the muscles in his jaw jumping. "How about we start again and see who's the slowest—"

Hard blows on their heads send them collapsing on the kitchen floor. Both Aomine and Kagami rub the sore spot. Curses fly out of their mouths. Kagami whips his head to Kuroko. "The hell Kuroko? I did nothing!"

"You're going to punch Aomine-kun again."

"But I didn't!" he defends himself.

"Whine about it as much as you want, Kagami-kun. I can't do anything to reverse the time," says Kuroko flatly.

Kagami huffs out a breath of annoyance because there's no arguing with that. He settles with kicking at Aomine's foot instead. "This is your fault!" he grumbles.

"No, not my fault!" Aomine returns Kagami's light kick.

"Yes!" he kicks again.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Fuck no!"

"Enough!" Kise interrupts with a mighty voice. It ends up sounding like a squeak. He's startled at his own voice. Kagami and Aomine snort a laugh. Kuroko remains impassive. Kise clears his throat, fighting down the blush of embarrassment. He picks up his voice. "You both are too stubborn! Let's settle this with a game!" he snaps his fingers.

"What game, Kise-kun," Kuroko inquires.

"You see, one of my fans posted this on her tumblr blog," Kise swiftly flips open his cell, ignoring the looks Aomine and Kagami throwing; the 'you-stalking-your-own-fans'-blogs?' look. "The game is called 'too hot'," he reads out.

It is easy to hook Kagami and Aomine's attention with weird names.

Kise continues. "It's a game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, he loses. Well, in this case, if Kagamicchi loses, he has to say sorry to Aominecchi and cook dinner for him. And if Aominecchi loses, he has to say sorry to Kagamicchi and treat him burgers. How that sounds?" he studies the duo's faces.

Kagami has the deepest frown humans can possibly make (and those weird eyebrows make it possible too) on his face; meanwhile Aomine has sparkles in his eyes with his hands balling into fists in excitement.

Kise cocks a brow. Aominecchi's face… interesting… He discreetly jerks his chin at Kuroko to Aomine. Kuroko gives a small nod of understanding.

Kagami explodes out a loud scream, head shaking in disagreement. "No! I don't like this game! No way! Just no fucking way I'll kiss this bastard!"

"Oh~ why so nervous~?" Aomine's words are stretched out in sing-song. "Or you've never kissed before?"

"Wha—hey, I've had kissed before!"

"With a teddy bear in wedding gown? How innocent," Aomine mocks.

"With a girl, of course!"

"Bet never with a guy."

Kagami sucks a breath, eyes widened. "With whom I've kissed… is… is none of your fucking business!" a blush splashes onto his face. Kagami looks down at his feet.

"He's blushing! Bakagami's blushing!" Aomine bursts out laughing, practically howling with mirth like a hyena. A full smile curls Kuroko's lips and Kise bites his lips to control his chuckles. Kagami mutters a curse under his breath.

Kuroko reaches out to ruffle Kagami's unruly hair. "Kagami-kun is really an angel," he smiles softly.

He bats away Kuroko's hand, blushing harder. "Shut it!" then, realization hits him. "Wait a sec, Kuroko, have you kissed a guy before?"

"Yes, with Kise-kun."

Shortly, flatly, confidently.

Very likely Kuroko.

And Kise drapes his arm over Kuroko's small figure, mouthing 'and it was a very goooooooooood kiss~' with a proud smile that reveals his pearly white teeth.

Kagami can't come out with a counter, too dumbstruck at the new epiphany.

"Anyway," Aomine breaks the silence by crawling towards Kagami and prying Kagami's legs spreading open. He places his palms either sides of Kagami's body to seal his movement.

Kagami draws in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden closeness, his heart pumping harder.

"Let's play," Aomine rasps out.

Before Aomine can close the distance, a palm on his lips ceases his motion. Aomine frowns, glaring daggers at Kagami.

At the penetrating glare, Kagami can feel his heart rate picking up and his body temperature rising slowly (and Aomine's warmth that blankets over him makes it worse too!). He manages to stutter. "Wai—wait, I didn't say… about agreeing to play. This doesn't… doesn't feel right at all!"

Aomine pulls away from the palm. "Who cares about your feelings—"

"Don't you dare to repeat your stupid line from our first meeting," he glares at Aomine warningly.

'Tsk'-ing under his breath, Aomine leans closer. "C'mon. Just play the stupid game. I'm hungry~" he wheedles. Both Kise and Kuroko are sure he isn't talking about food, and Aomine is aware of that. But dear gods, from Kagami's baffled look, they know that redhead is completely clueless and oblivious. An idea crosses Aomine's mind. "Or… you're too scared to play? Hm…?"

"No! Of course not! I'm not scared of you or the stupid game!" his anger flares back to life. How dare Aomine look down on him?! The heat of his anger spreads over inside of his chest to his head. That annoying smirk, that stupid tone, they infuriate him.

"Oh, I think you're scared. If not, you wouldn't be—"

Aomine is cut off with a pair of lips on his. He widens his eyes and realizes how close they are. And the feeling on his lips… a conclusion hits him.

Kagami is kissing him!

A wave of shock ripples through him at Kagami's sudden advance, but he recovers fast (he always does; on or off court). With the rule of the game echoing in his mind (no touching, no touching, no touching!), Aomine steadies his position and glides his mouth gently over Kagami's.

As though the gentle movement has lifted up the rage spell, Kagami finally realizes he's kissing Aomine. _Oh shit! _And he can feel Aomine moving his lips against his. More of _Oh shit!-_s._ Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ He's about to push Aomine away, but the rule of the game suddenly pops into his brain (no touching!), so he begrudgingly lets his hand slide off to his side, supporting their weights.

Kagami focuses his senses to the kiss. Bad move. A rush of weird feelings surges through his bloodstream shooting straight to his heart. Kagami parts his lips at the explosive feelings inside his chest. It allows their tentative tongues to touch. Kagami jolts at the sensation on the tip of his tongue. He feels like his body is on fire.

Really? Him and Aomine kissing? No way.

_Yes way…_

The brushing on his tongue snaps Kagami back to the present. Aomine keeps kissing him fervently, running his tongue all over Kagami's warm cavern. A guttural moan tears from Kagami's throat and Aomine gladly swallows it. Aomine shivers at the sensation. He balls his fists until his knuckles turns white. Aomine wants more. He needs more.

Aomine sinks his teeth into Kagami's lower lip, and tugs it back before his lips crashes against Kagami's once more, drowning them both in passionate flames. The sudden nip sends a thrill down Kagami's neck, all the way to the base of his spine where it settles, coiling deep in his body with the desire already pulsing through his muscles. Kagami releases a breathy moan when Aomine presses wet kisses along his jaw down to his neck.

_Shit…_ Kagami starts to crave for more.

Kagami slides his hands to Aomine's short navy hair, and kisses him again. His brain is already short-circuited by the sensation evokes in him. He doesn't care about anything right now, or about that stupid reminder ringing inside his head (no… what again? Ah, who cares?). _Fuck it_, his tongue darts out to reunite with Aomine's. He pulls Aomine closer and closer while sweeping tongues.

Without breaking the kiss, Aomine motions for him to straddle him. Kagami complies without an ounce of reluctance. Kagami moans into Aomine's mouth when he feels Aomine's fingertips trace his spine up and down. A desire spikes up when Aomine's hands travel over his buttocks, squeezing them hard and pulling him flush against Aomine's body.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! _Kagami wants Aomine, he needs Aomine, and goddammit, he's sure as hell Aomine is feeling the same, if the erection pressing against him is any indication.

Kagami skates his fingers across Aomine's collarbone, and _wow_, he feels this scorching heat radiate off Aomine's broad chest. Aomine lets out a sigh and latches his teeth onto Kagami's neck. He laps his tongue over the pulsing vein and sucks it gently. Kagami groans in pleasure, the pressure building inside him.

Has this room been so this hot? Kagami has no idea. All he knows is this is getting crazier and crazier, and he has a great desire to take off his shirt.

Aomine resumes their kiss and slips his hand under Kagami's shirt. Kagami jerks up at the direct contact with Aomine's calloused palm and breathes out a moan against Aomine's lips. His hand is resting right underneath Kagami's ribcage, massaging and teasing his nipple with his thumb. It shoots pleasure straight to his groin. Kagami clasps at Aomine's shoulders firmer to contain himself.

He can't.

Kagami can't contain himself from grinding against Aomine's hard on. The friction feels so good, so does Aomine's lips on his. He wants Aomine more. And Aomine happily grants his wish. Aomine grazes his lips up and down his jaw, allowing Kagami to gulp down a breath before getting greedy again for his lips, kissing Kagami more aggressively without restraint.

Aomine licks, teases, bites and sucks on his lips. Kagami gives out more pleasurable groans. He doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want to end this. Kagami wants to continue kissing Aomine, maybe forever. Aomine's heart is beating so fast when Kagami places his palm against it.

"That should be enough, right?"

Kuroko whispers between them with a blank look, so close that it causes them to pull away from the kiss.

"Kuroko?! The hell? You—" he's halted by the dizzy spell. Kagami groans in pain and rubs his throbbing scalp.

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine leans closer and cups Kagami's cheek to match their gazes. Kagami can feel Aomine's warm breaths fanning across his face.

Realization dawns upon Kagami. His eyes drift over their position. He's still straddling Aomine. Kagami looks up. His eyes fall on Aomine's wet lips, then hop to Aomine's piercing dark blue eyes.

For a moment, they just stare at each other, chests heaving up and down trying to catch their breath. Those lust-drenched dark blue eyes, mixed with a touch of concern, pierce right through Kagami. Embarrassment blooms in Kagami's pit. His heart is beating violently inside him.

_Shit…!_

Without uttering a word, he pushes Aomine away and scrambles to his feet. He can feel Aomine's fingers grazing ghostly on his wrist with a concerned question of '_Kagami?'_, but Kagami is faster to yank his hand away. His face is burning in embarrassment. He runs across the kitchen, across the living room to the bathroom. Kagami bangs the door close behind him.

Then, a muffled scream ripples through the door and the living room.

It takes Aomine a few seconds of vacuous blinking at the closed door before returning to his senses and whirling around to Kise and Kuroko.

"Hey, what did I do?" he asks.

Kise shrugs, Kuroko doesn't say a word.

Exasperated and confused, Aomine sprints to the bathroom and knocks on the door loudly, screaming; "Hey, Kagami, what's wrong?!"

"Go away!" Kagami's reply hangs between the rooms.

"Hey, the fuck was that?! Get out now and tell me!" Aomine keeps banging on the door.

"No! Just go away!"

"I won't move from this spot until you come out and spill it out!"

"Go away!"

"Bakagami!"

"NO!"

"Bakagamiiiii!"

And they keep shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Kuroko and Kise heave sighs. If the neighbor never cared about Kagami's visitors before, they probably do now.

Kise tilts his head towards Kuroko standing beside him. "Ne, Kurokocchi. About the game, Kagamicchi loses, right?" he remembers it was Kagami who yanked Aomine first.

"Yes, and judging from Aomine's reaction right now, it seems he hasn't realized it."

"But why hasn't he? He should remember Kagamicchi touched him first."

"Probably too drunk off the kiss. Or he simply doesn't care about it, as long as he gets to kiss Kagami-kun," he reasons out. It isn't difficult for Kuroko to read his precious lights. They both are too idiot.

But it seems Kagami is dumber for not realizing it.

Kuroko doesn't complain about it. After all, it's one of Kagami's charms; being oblivious to everything in this world, including Aomine's (insatiable) desire for him.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko calls out as he keeps his eyes on the idiotic duo (still yelling at each other). "Keep it quiet from them."

"Why?"

"We don't want to boast Aomine-kun's ego, do we?"

Kise is silent for awhile before humming thoughtfully. "Sure, but you have to keep the video out their reach."

Kuroko pulls a tiny smile, resting the light blue cell against his lips.

"I don't understand what are you talking about, Kise-kun."


End file.
